Starting over
by Janet-Mufasa
Summary: Voaz, a control freak and secret otaku, has just moved to a new city, with a new school to start a new life, leaving her old one behind! But can you ever run away from your problems? Do old habits die so easily? What chaos awaits this nit picky ever paranoid candy as she starts over again at Sweet Amoris High? Includes a Nat/Candy/Cas Love triangle.
1. Character Info

**Title:** Starting over...  
**Rating:** PG  
**First or Third Person or Script/Lyrical/Poetic:** first person but can switch POVs (but it will e indicated when this occurs)  
**Main Character(s):** Voaz(my candy) Kentin, Nathaniel, and Castiel. Other characters will show up but not as frequently as these four.  
**Genres I Would Categorize This Under:** school life, humour maybe, and a bit of romance  
**Type of Fanfiction:** chaptered story! All my stories usually are!  
**Serious or Leisurely Writing:** serious for now but it might digress in seriousness once I'm nearing the end of the story. Weekly updates maybe!  
**Completed?:** no!  
**Anything extra?:** aaaah nope!

**Name:** Voaz

**Age:** 16

**DOB:**12th October 1997

**Star sign:** Libra

**Favourite colours:** green, gold, brown, beige

**Appearance:** medium height, olive toned skin, of a slightly Asian appearance, gold eyes, short messy blue-black hair with spikes (sometimes)

Usually wears dresses or skirts with tights or leggings and is big on layering clothes. She's bold with the colours despite her usual earthy toned scheme and isn't heavy on the jewellery or make up.

**Additional information:** likes cat and dogs equally, will listen to anything labelled as music regardless of genre, but takes into account the meaning within the lyrics as well to better guide her tastes. She is a secret otaku... Which means she secretly loves anime and sits on the minor end of the fan girl scale, but has enough common sense to shut up about it in public lest it be used against her.

Over sensitivity is her flaw. She can and will take anything seriously and can freak out over minor details making her a super neat and organised freak. This leads to control freakage but that's it for her negative flaws.

The good stuff? Well, she's good at art and sewing, loves nature and singing. She tries to be friendly to everyone regardless of how they treat her, even if they're Amber. She sometimes give people too much leeway but can put up her barriers very quickly if the line is crossed, and also leaves alone those who wish to be let alone.

She uses creative thinking, and imagination but tries not to get carried away.  
Wilder sense of humour than needed to top it off. Random factor overload when in otaku mode. Close friends claim to not even know her anymore when this mode switches on.

**A/N: **Okay! So I can't believe there's a MyCandyLove section on this site! Oh my gosh I'm so excited now! WHEEEE! This is my Character info page, as required by and by the Forum in MCL.

Thanks for reading! Love you all!


	2. Chapter 1: New City New School New Life

Chapter one: New city, new school, new life.

The phone alarm sprang to life as seven o'clock rolled around and I too found myself rolling toward the bedside table to kill the beast.

I began to hum a random tune to myself as I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and then slumped over tiredly.

It was going to be my first day at my new school, Sweet Amoris High, and the first day of my new life. That's not a bad thing now... It's quite nice! My old life, and my old school was so... Well, it was a mess! I wasn't the greatest of classmates or the easiest kid to get along with. Always controlling and bossing people around, making life heck for people when things didn't go my way... Man... At least here at the new school I can just start over fresh.

I stood up and stretched. I cracked my back... and my neck... and my shoulders... and you probably think I'm crazy, but oh we'll bad habits die hard! Haha...

I trudged on into the hallway, the boxes and bags still littering the floors from our big move. My poor auntie, she's probably going to be left home to pack all this up... Or pack it out rather, while my parents and I are out. I made a note to help her with that later.

Suddenly, a clunk... Thundering footsteps, scratching the hardwood floors...

Yep. Here come the dogs!

Lobo and Sierra, our bull terriers scrambled clumsily down the hallway to run me over with their big fat muscular doggy bodies as they demanded food for the morning.

I squatted down and cuddled them, Sierra getting a few licks on my face before I pushed her away. Lobo just plonked straight down on top of my lap and stared at me intensely with bugged eyes.

I pushed them off and then after I fed them I had some of my own. My parents and auntie wouldn't be up until at least half past seven, so I wouldn't see them until the end of the day.

Breakfast- ten minutes  
Getting changed- ten more minutes  
Brushing teeth- two minutes  
Hair- ten more minutes...

Man I need a life if I can count how long that all takes. I slipped on my boots and stared out into the streets below us. Would today bring me something new?

My parents got up as the seven thirty alarm went off, and with a quick goodbye I was out the door.

Heading downstairs, passing all the other rooms in the apartment I stopped and turned to the left...

I could have sworn I just saw...

I shook it off and then headed down the stairs, bag on shoulder and water bottle in hand, and then after a quick check of the street names, I boarded the school bus and took my usual seat at the mid back.

It wasn't the exact spot or seat mind you, being a totally different bus, but for as long as I can remember I've always chosen this seat in any school bus to sit in. I sighed and stared out the window as it pulled away from the station and then smiled.

Everything was new. New and ready for me to NOT screw it up! Right? 


	3. Chapter 2and3: Not a Good Start

The school was just like I imagined it. A big white square like building with plenary of floors and windows. I sighed and shrugged, as it wasn't the nicest of atmospheres, but it certainly looked clean, and that goes miles with me. That and uniformity.

My previous school was in a little country town, with plenty of trees and odd shaped buildings, some as old as the school, others mis-fitting new ones from the renovations. I'd have to say most of all that I sure as heck wouldn't be missing the bird droppings and foul smell of rotting leaves that came with it...

I stepped into the courtyard and had a good look around. There were plenty of kids here, most of them just getting to school. I could pick out the social groups stating in little misshapen circles here and there throughout the grounds.

A loud blonde girl, donning that new designer necklace by some French celebrity laughed with her friends at a girl with violet hair, chasing desperately after her papers as her art book flew out of her arms, courtesy of the fashion clown trio.

"Clearly there's one in every school..." I muttered. I picked up my pace and headed over to the girl who was looking absolutely mortified, as her A3 sketches went askew, some falling into what appeared to be moist grass.

I knelt down and began picking up the papers with her, but a lot less panicked than her. She paused as our hands met by mistake, and we both drew back with sore fingertips.

"Uh... Oh, th-thank you..." She smiled breathlessly and then began picking them up again. As she did she introduced herself.

"Thank you so much, really its the second time they've done it this week... I'm Violette by the way. You must be the new girl." She deduced.

I noticed her arranging the pictures once we had the majority of them together again, and I followed suit.

"Ah, yes actually I am. I'm Voaz. It's a pleasure to help." I smiled. I couldn't help but spy over all the pieces as I organised them, coloured pencils, watercolour, pastels... She was so talented with her colours and techniques... Truly amazing!

"Is all of this your work?" I asked, "it's really amazing! I should show you mine sometime." I offered. She paused and blushed as I handed her the rest of the papers. I couldn't help bit grin when she went to re organise my stack before she realised I had done it already.

"Oh! So you also are an artist? You've arranged these pretty well, you must know what I was trying to do with my portfolio!" She commented as we stood up.

I shrugged and replied, "yeah I did a studio art course at my last school so I've had the whole thing drilled in my mind. Is there a club for that here?" I asked.

She thought for a minute but then shook her head. We began to walk back over to the school courtyard and she continued.

"No, no I do this in my spare time. There are classes though. I've been trying to petition for an art club to be started. Do you think you could help me out?" She asked before the bell rang to start the school day.

"Yes actually that'd be sweet, of course I will!" I promised her. She smiled and thanked me again before hurrying off to the school and I stepped up the pace to avoid being late.

Before I could reach the doors of the school however, a huge torrent of curly golden hair whipped its way past me, cheap perfumes and ridiculous jewellery clinking in its wake.

That girl again!

She giggled... No, she CACKLED as the trio watched me standing there dumbfounded and a little dizzy from the fumes. The head clown cried out,  
"Looks like Violettes got another little art dweeb friend! How cute! They can paint rainbows together," and the others doubled over at the ridiculous notion. I scrunched my eyebrows together and tried to ignore it. It would pass, surely.

The principal, naturally, didn't seem to take any notice at all once she approached me and greeted me warmly. She was a nice stout lady with neat grey hair, and a pink work uniform. She took my hands and welcomed me to the school.

"Ah, Voaz, I am so glad to have you join us here at Sweet Amoris high! We'll just take you over here to finish up a few minor details before you go to class," she took my hand to guide me towards a room labelled "student council room" and then she let me go to open the door.

"This is Nathaniel, he's the student body president and can help you with anything you need. I'll leave you to it now." She bid me goodbye and I looked over to the busy boy sitting behind the desk, scribbling away at some forms.

Now... This is a secret and you can't tell anyone... But the minute I saw him...

_...enter...otaku mode..._

_"Kyaaaaa! He's so cute! He looks just like one of those manga host club boys!_" I thought to myself as I literally felt my heart twitch at his golden blonde hair, and peculiar amber eyes...

His white shirt creased a little beneath that professional looking tie that matched him so well..._"Oh dear lord, what am I going on about?! I'm not a love at first sight girl!_" I mentally scolded myself.

I was still ogling at him trying to fight of the vicious FANGIRL beast when I realised I was only able to take in his facial features so well because he was staring straight at me.

Uh oh...

He went a little pink in the cheeks and he coughed into his fist a little after a minute or two. My heart became still and my gut took over with the fluttering... Oops...

"C-can I help you... Miss?" He stood up a little too quickly, dashing to fix the pencil cup he'd knocked over onto the desk.

I giggled despite my struggles and then sucked in a deep breath, "I, I'm sorry I'm just a little nervous. I'm new and was asked to come here to touch up on some paperwork or something?" I offered him.

He reverted to a more relaxed stage and sighed in what might have been relief.

"Ah I see, no need to worry, I don't bite. Voaz, isn't it? Nice to meet you, I'm Nathaniel." He walked over and shook my hand.

I cracked a whip in my mind, keeping the FANGIRL beast at bay in its cage. Yes... His hands are nice, but that's no excuse to flip out.

We walked back over to the desk and he began looking around his files, most likely for my enrolment form. After a bit his eyebrows knit together, and he hummed suspiciously.

"Just a minute, let me check the filing cabinet. It appears that someone has misplaced your enrolment form." He confessed.

"Wh-what? But that's not right... I made sure I checked everything over myself... Can I help look?" I stuttered, absolutely flustered. Darn it, here I am swooning over a guy I just met while in the meantime my [i]personal details[/i] are flying around the school somewhere!

That fashion clown trio popped into my mind and I tried not to panic.

Nathaniel seems to notice this, "now, come on its okay, I'm sure the principal might have forgotten to bring it to me. I can promise you this school isn't going to let your details get out into the open... It's nice to see you taking this seriously though..." He reassured me.

I gave him a sort of 'I'm trusting you, don't let me down' look and then hummed noncommittally.

"Okay, we'll both look for it. I'll talk to the front office, would that work?" I asked. He nodded and after giving me some directions I made my way out. The real world suddenly splashed me like ice water as I exited the insanely heated room and I stared at the empty, sterile halls.

Not a very good start!  
The front office lady was taking forever after I inquired about my form. She told me to come back later as they were sure it had been sent.

Great... Really responsible staff here... /end sarcasm.

It was when I was rolling my eyes that I bumped into someone who nearly knocked me over.

I looked around but didn't see anyone. Whoever it was was in a hurry though. I slowly exited the office and made my way to the halls. Having forgotten which room was Nathaniels I opened the first door I suspected.

"Huh... Empty room." I muttered, but before I could leave, a hand grabbed me and pulled be into the room.

I drew back to scream but was turned around and my head did a backflip... I stared wide eyed at the figure before me and he stared with his google eyes right back...

"Uh... K-ken?" I stammered. Oh lord... Dear sweet lord... Why was this happening to me!?

"Voaz! Hey did I scare you?" He laughed and then bounced up and down a little before springing up to sit on a desk. I smiled politely, but really wanted to push him over and then run for my life.

"Um, what are you doing here... You know... At MY new school?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"I heard you were moving and so I transferred to join you so you wouldn't miss me of course!" He explained as if it was obvious. My cheeks went red and I began to back away.

I was not the most popular kid in school, but I will admit... I had a little legion of nerds that followed me around like a fan club. They generally did everything I told them to, and at some point they were actually my friends, but that life I swore I would put BEHIND me... As in no more bossing around weaker kids, under the guise of being superior to them and no more Ken. ESPECIALLY no more Ken!

He was like the king of the fanclub, always at my left hand to do everything my right hand couldn't do. It was kind of annoying once they all got clingy and stuff, and started along me to date them, but none more so than him.

And here we was.

Then as I remembered all of this, my eyes tried wandering everywhere but the boy before me when I spotted it. My eyes widened and I felt chills of rage forming.

"Keeeeeeen..." I smiled sickly sweet and he pounced like a kitten...

"Yes Voaz? What is it?"

I snatched my enrolment form out of his hand and as composed as I could I told him, "this is a new school, okay? And when I mean new, I mean from now on, I DON'T want you running around doing everything for me okay? It looks bad, and honestly..." I held up the papers between my fingers and gave into an amused grin. It wasn't easy to stay mad at him for too long. He meant well.

"Isn't trying to get my phone number as easy as asking me instead of stealing my personal details? You know I could easily tell on you, childish as it may be-" he cut me off hurriedly confirming my suspicions,

"No, no! Wait, I wasn't trying to get your personal details! I just wanted to help that's all!"  
He cried as he followed me out of the room and I began heading down the hall in search of my Student Body President refuge checkpoint.

Ken wouldn't act up if he was going to make a good impression. I knew that much from seeing him in front of teachers before.

"Wait, Voaz... You said I could ask you right?" He continued the one sided conversation.

I picked up the pace and made a left.

"So then... Um... Can I have your number maybe?" He asked, and just as he did...

BAM!

There it was AGAIN! The same person just bumped into me, but this time I recognised them. I fell backwards, Ken awkwardly catching me in his lap..

_Eww... Eww... Oh lord this is so wrong._.. I freaked out in my head.

The fashion clown trio laughed and looked down at us, as my face became bright red.

"Well well well, she even brought a little boyfriend with her! How sweet!" The blonde one began.

"Aiya, he really is small, what does she see in him?" The Asian one chimed in. The other one, a brunette spoke with a fake sounding accent,

"Oh please I'm amazed he can see ANYTHING out of those ridiculous glasses, right Amber?" She finished off.

So... The clown princess was named amber...

They began chatting again and stalked off, I sat there still, ignoring Ken who was probably enjoying this somehow...

On second thought, I better not let him think this means anything... I got up and brushed myself off.

"Well look ken, I don't think I'm ready for anything like that yet. And if you could possibly keep away from those three girls, and DO **NOT** say a single word about my old life, I just might even consider it." I proposed to him.

He took the bait, and promised me he wouldn't. I just hoped it would last. Lovely a kid as he might be, I just don't trust his naive nature.

"Ahem..." I heard from the left...

I froze and turned around... Could it be?

Nathaniel was blushing and he seemed to be... Pitying? As he held his hand out to help Ken up and then the other grabbed my form.

"I'm so sorry about her, that was just my sister. She can be a bit much at times, but I'm sure it'll pass." He reassured me. My dignity saved somewhat I smiled weakly and we continued our business...

Definitely NOT a good start.


	4. Chapter 4: nosy little new chick

Chapter three: Nosy little new chick...

Six a.m. Friday morning  
Somewhere in Sweet Amoris City

-Castiel's POV-

I stared at the darkened ceiling of my bedroom and glared burning holes through it. What was the matter with me? I had woken up for the third time now, and it was clear I was yet again aced out of sleep for the third time this week. Since Monday Lys and I had been having trouble leaving the school at a later hour due to our secret music hideout being in risk of discovery by that pesky new girl.

We'd been staying back longer waiting for her to leave, resorting to making animal and ghost noises to scare the little nosy chick away. It was taking a toll on my stress levels. Natty boy seems to be favouring this little girl lately, making it much clearer than usual that he isn't pleased with the fact that we even HAVE the hideout, despite what I THOUGHT was an agreement between us.

_the previous day..._

_I was sitting back in the student body office, leaning on the chair, feet up on the table while Mr President took his sweet time outside the room with some new chick._

_I'd had a good look at her the other day, and decided the prissy little chick wasn't my type. Sucks though, she did look kinda cute telling off that annoying Ken kid the other day when he tried to make me sign that stupid note... Just for her to come and do the exact same thing. Man what a bummer._

_I strained to hear what they were saying... He was keeping me too long... I had to get ready for the band practice in about thirty minutes and knowing him he'd make me stay here until an hour from now._

_The chick was talking a bit louder now. "But I can't have imagined it, me AND Li heard someone there! You don't have to get involved but I'm definitely going to find out what's up. It'll bug me until I can't sleep." She retorted._

_Natty boy seemed to be losing the argument... "Okay, suit yourself but that kind of stress isn't healthy. You could maybe find some help with the school counsellor for that." He offered._

_"What?! I'm not crazy! I... oops... well... I'm sorry Nathaniel if I'm bothering you. I ... I'll think about it, okay?" She sounded softer now._

_I snickered a little and couldn't help but think "Oh how dare he question her sanity? She only suggested that a fictional creature is lurking around the school at late hours." Nothing unusual there._

_She walked off, from what I could make out and finally he decided to grace me with his presence._

_I glared at him instantly annoyed again and he gave me an expression best like e d to a weary old man as he didn't even bother to tell me to sit down in my chair, or take my feet off the table._

_"Okay... Okay, as you've probably heard, Voaz has been catching on to the hideout you and Lysander have been running. I was just wondering if we could discuss that for a minute..." He looked over at he expectantly._

_I heaved a sigh and sat forward, crossing my arms on the table and leaning forward._

_"So what? You want us to move out?" I spat. Figures he'd never keep his end of the bargain anyway._

_"Uh... No actually, I was wondering if we should just tell her actually." He said._

_Ffffffff..._

_Well... I sure as heck wasn't expecting THAT!_

_"Uh... Like... NO, are you crazy?" That chicks like the new Peggy, have you HEARD the way she's been casually going on about it all over the school? We can't trust her big mouth!" I almost shouted, completely blown away by his stupidity._

_He wanted to let his prissy girlfriend in on OUR secret so that they can stop bickering? Heck no was I gonna let that just freaking slide!_

_He face palmed and grunted, clearly preparing to rephrase his lame idea on the hopes that he might redeem himself._

_"No, you don't get it, she really is a trustworthy girl, she just... I don't know, she just obsesses over things sometimes. I'm sure if she knew, she would do anything in her power to NOT let anything get out. This I can promise you! It would be better that way..." He shot a few daggers with his eyes and then added,  
"She's not my girlfriend either. So stop thinking what you're thinking, you're like an open, explicitly in appropriate book..."_

_"Ouch! What's with the sudden hostility? Defensive much?" I retorted. Whatever. Maybe I should just give in to shut him up. Besides, the band can always move to my garage if worse comes to worse. Most I'll get is a suspension, even if I can't afford that right now._

_"Look, fine. We can tell her, but just mark my words I will make your life miserable if this goes wrong, do you hear me?" I said._

_He closed his eyes tightly and folded his hands, thinking for a minute before nodding._

_"Alright. I'll catch her tonight before she can do anything stupid. Maybe introduce her to Lysander too... I don't know, just anything to break the tension..." He concluded._

-Present time-

I rolled my eyes at the notion of little Voaz trying to get to know Lys. Yeah right! She'd probably accuse his notepad of being the death note, and avoid him once she's read the lyrics...

It was no secret that she was clearly one of those Japan freaks beneath that stuffy exterior. She'd been going on about making an art club petition with Violette, but when it came to actual art talk, all she seemed to go on about was the sparkly eyed crap.

Well... She wasn't talking to US about it... I just.. _wasn't spying on her_

Okay maybe I was spying a bit, but just to make sure she shut her mouth about the hideout.

I sat up knowing I wouldn't get to sleep anyway and decided to get ready. I nearly stepped on demon who was an invisible furry speed bump in the middle of the floor, and then groggily made my way to the kitchen.

My phone buzzed and I flipped it open wondering who in their right mind was awake and texting people at this time of day... Well never mind me, sitting there at six in the morning complaining abut other people texting at six in the morning...

It was Lys.

"_deepest apologies. I'll have to cancel for band practice tonight. I'm afraid I'm feeling guilty about scaring that poor girl. I'll be good to go again next week on Monday. Plans on the weekend. Lys"_

Great. Just great.

Screw what Natty boy says about her. I'm giving her a piece of my mind today.


	5. Chapter 5:He makes the good girls go bad

**Chapter four: He makes the good girls go bad...**

Or rather he makes the bad girls gone good have a relapse...

That was how I was feeling right now.

I hated him so much. I hated him so much more than words could possibly describe, and I was glaring at him right now from across the room in detention after school. There goes my reputation. There goes making a good first impression. My word this whole week has been a mess! From the enrolment form, to the lost dog... Darn that dog... And the "ghost" in the staircase to the darn Fashion Clown Trio.

I probably shouldn't hate Castiel for it... It was THEIR fault mainly, but my gosh he made it just that little bit more worse and he was happy about it. I was livid.

Why I'm so peeved I could... I could...

I... _enter... Otaku mode..._

_"Why I'm so angry I'm gonna track him down and vandalise his house with explosive tags and scare the cripes out of him and his stupid dog that keeps picking over-the-fence fights with mine whenever I try to walk them... I'm gonna put magenta dye in his hair dye bottles and cut holes in all his pants at the crotch...yeah... That'll get him..."_

No... That'll get him ANGRIER with me than he already was... What the hell was I thinking?

I grunted very deliberately audibly and then let my head thunk into my crossed arms on the desktop in the detention room. What luck I had.

Castiel snorted and then dared speak to me with that far too attractive voice that he didn't deserve to have.

"What's up Vovo? You had enough of being a bad girl? Already?" He laughed.

"I dunno i think you looked pretty cute... pity your a slave to the rules like natty boy..."

I just clenched my fists and rubbed my face into the smooth leather of my jacket.

Fancy that... We had the same jacket but different colours... A pffft why am I thinking about something so superficial right now? I need to focus all of my hatred into this boy!

Not only did he 'help' get me a detention or two, but now Amber hates me more than she already did and Nathaniel will probably never be able to look at me again.

It all started when Nathaniel 'lost' the keys to the darn staff lounge...

_earlier that day..._

I was slinking down the hallways trailing a very peculiar boy whom I had met the other night. Not the same reaction I had had to Nathaniel, but I had to admit between him, castiel (horrible as he may be) and Nathaniel, my internal FANGIRL was going to have her battle won by the end of the second week here. I could just see it, me, awkwardly squealing and blurting out things I really shouldn't like how Nathaniel looks so dreamily adult working in class when I have him for a period, or how Lysander had the most beautiful case of heterochromia I had ever seen... Actually I already told him that and he seemed to go all stiff and reserved for a good while after that.

He was nonchalant however the next day, perhaps forgiving me?

Suddenly he turned around and I nearly bumped into him... As luck would have it, my locker was nearby.

"Uh... Oh, Lysander how careless of me! I didn't mean to bump into you..." I hastily excused myself and then began twisting the lock combination to my locker completely ignoring the suspicious but amused look he was giving me.

He seemed, out of the corner of my eye, about to say something when a loud female voice pierced the air from the room behind us.

"**Nathaniel Thompson I will not stand for this! You will find that key, and everything else that was taken or I will be holding you responsible!**"

Lysander and I exchanged glances and then with a cough he bowed awkwardly and then headed off towards his own locker further down the hall.

"What... Did you hear the principal just now... " I heard a few girls mutter from their locker. The principal stalked out of the student council room with a huffy expression. Catching my gaze following her she told me off curtly and I just yelped and smiled looking away. My eyes caught with the red face of Nathaniel who seemed more flustered than I'd ever seen him before...

I instantly hurried off to him, forgetting to lock my locker in the process.

"Oh no, Voaz... Did you hear everything? How long were you there?" He asked breathlessly. His shining amber eyes were glazed over with worry and what appeared to be embarrassment, and my heart twitched a little.

"Oh I think everyone heard that last sentence she called out, but nothing else I'm sure. Are you okay?" I asked him fighting the urge to touch his shoulder. I may be short, but I was closer to a medium height so that my face reached his neck at the tallest.

He sighed and grinned nervously, "someone misplaced or has stolen the keys to the staff lounge, and the upcoming exams were taken..."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped a tiny bit before I stepped forward so that our whispering was better concealed.

"Oh my gosh, I... I can't believe it, is there any way I can help? I would hate for you to be held responsible for this!" I replied.

He looked at me worried for a minute but then a small glint of gratitude made its mock appearance...

"Oh, if only it was that easy. We'd have to find the key first, but one key in the whole school? It's near impossible! And not to mention the exams... Oh Voaz, I ... Have to go..." He rubbed his forehead with his fingertips agitatedly, clearly not at me, but with the situation.

I stopped him by the hand without thinking and he turned his head around pretty fast... For a second I almost forgot what I was going to say...

Oh yeah, "I know it seems impossible, but with the two of us together it might be easier... I just won't stand for you being framed! Okay?" I said really quickly. He blushed a bit and smiled that awkward smile like he had a few nights ago with the school 'ghost'...

"I, I really appreciate your eagerness to help. I'm sorry, it's not you I just need a bit of space..." He put a tiny hint of inflection on the last word... I then realised my hand on his and let go a bit too quickly. He thanked me again silently and then walked off.

Suddenly out of absolute nowhere a petite girl with a myriad of technology covering her, and a microphone to top it off came bustling down the hallway right towards me, her hips and shoulders moving everyone out of the way as she did so.

"Hi! I'm Peggy I'm the head of the school news paper, I came here hearing that you allegedly spotted a ghost in the school the other night! Care to elaborate for me? Whaddayasay?" She uttered in one breath, smiling this smile I could n,y genuinely liken to a DC comics super villain, that mischievous yet determined glint in her eye..

Out of the corner of my own eyes I caught a scowling glare from a certain redhead...

"Oh, that? That was nothing I can't tell you what it was. It was just my imagination!" I explained in a quick but believable lie.

Peggy followed me down the rest of the hallway pestering me with more questions, and it wasn't until Castiel managed to yank me aside into an empty classroom that I escaped her.

It was quite comical actually as I slapped my hands to my mouth and doubled over trying not to laugh as I watched her whip her head around looking for me.

A sharp tap on the shoulder brought my attention back to my saviour... Or well... Something like that.

I sighed heavily and turned around to face him...

My male rival. Yes, he was my male rival, and Amber was the female one. Luck would have it that she wants to date him. Maybe I should hook them up and get them out of my life...

And Nathaniels too.

I narrowed my eyes and tad and uttered a curt thanks before going to leave.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, backing me up to a wall in the classroom.

My heart beat raced and I furrowed my brows, not in the slightest pleased with my predicament.

Truth be told, I wasn't to much against being backed into a wall by an amazingly hot red headed rockstar, with the most handsome angular face and thin unreadable eyes as he smirked at my obvious melting reaction to this somewhat aggressive gesture.

I tried to think of what to say... Anything... ANYTHING AT ALL!

"W-what?" I whispered.

He let go and then threw his arms up shaking his head laughing a little.

"Man, you've gotta be kidding me! Look at you, you looked like I was gonna eat you or something!" He joked in that sly and sarcastic tone. I stood up and crossed my arms scowling lightly.

"Tsk, tsk. I thought you were such a bad*ss the other day, running around telling me and Nat what to do! I'm amazed... You're really just a little pussycat aren't you?" He leaned on a wall and crossed his legs.

I walked up to him and then stated, "I don't appreciate being treated like an object of your amusement! I'm out of here..." I began to walk out ignoring his laughter until I remembered...

Nathaniel... The keys and exams...

Could castiel have done it to put him in this kind of situation?

"Hey, wait... Did you know that the keys to the teachers lounge were stolen, as well as the upcoming exams?" I began cautiously

He didn't get fooled by my tone..."Hey, hey wait up! What's with that look? Do you think I did it or something?"

I smiled sarcastically, giving it straight back to him, "oh, my apologies I didn't realise that such a fine delinquent like yourself wouldn't have a single finger on the matter, considering its putting your worst rival under the pump. I'll go elsewhere with this investigation." I smiled. I'd have to get information out of him another way.

"HA! Imagine that! I need school to keep me from getting evicted from my place! I wouldn't jeopardise my spot here in this prison so easily, pussycat." He called.

My face flushed, unimpressed with my new nickname. I guess if what he said was true he has a good point. Maybe I should ask around the school instead...

But I still was unimpressed with him. Figures he'd want to give me a little trouble after the other night.

Castiel called out to me from the classroom, "hey pussycat, maybe the ghost took them! Ooooooh!"

Inducing laughter from the somewhat confused students in the hallway. I grunted and stormed off to the school garden...

I hated him so much...

End part one of chapter four!


	6. Chapter 6: the search continues

Chapter four part two:

It was a bright green day, despite the chaos that had just amounted from an odd chain reaction. I slowed my pace to a light shuffle as I made my way to attend to my club activities.

I had spoken to quite a few girls today about that key... My mind was still set on Castiel having something to do with it... Even if his excuse was believable enough.

As I approached the gardens area, I sighed. The camellias were all in bloom and it really was lovely, the light and dark pinks and whites all arranged in their respective order. Despite liking more yellows and oranges in my flowers, I had to admit the school had its 'thing' going on with the color scheme and I wasn't about to object.

I bent over to smell one of them just to jump back and squeal when my nose touched another's by mistake.

He also yelped in shock, as neither of us had been paying much attention to anything but the camellias. I giggled and waved from over the bushes at Jade who just closed his eyes and blushed. He was another one of those cute guys, but with him I felt more at ease because he reminds me more of a girl than a boy... But in a good way that means I won't have to worry about offending him, stalking him, or hating him.

That was a plus right? Violette looked up from her pastel portrait for a moment as I entered and waved with a rather impressive grin, for Violette it was anyway...

"So, I heard you've been looking for a key?" She started when I sat down with her, pulling out my own art book and gazing over the garden to find a subject.

"Yeah, poor Nathaniel is getting in trouble for it being lost. The exams for next term were also taken, which is troublesome. I think I might know who did it but there's too much evidence against it..." I sighed and settled for the first thing I spied.

We sat in silence as we normally did, and we occasionally took glances at each others work. I really was jealous of her way with colours. I am not bad at matching and mixing them but applying them in a practical and attractive way fails me hopelessly.

I heard her snicker and I couldn't help but grin as Violette caught on to what I was drawing.

"Come on, Voaz, he's not that bad!" She giggled. I had begun to draw at first a rather attractive male subject, just a random manga style guy, but in the minutes that passed I found myself transforming it into a castiel in drag portrait, miniskirt and all.

"No, he's not that bad. I think it looks good on him, for all the trouble he's given me." I replied. Violette isn't the kind of girl who likes making fun of people but we had our share of inside jokes concerning the more difficult schoolmates that we dealt with all the time.

I was just about to crumple the paper up, but Violette stole the paper from me, giggling mischievously as she applied dry-pastel-lipstick to the picture's face causing the two of us to lose it, and we nearly fell off the bench laughing.

We were both in the gardening club, but since jade generally did most of the work during our class times, it caused us to be able to do as we pleased in that club activity time when there was nothing left to do. He looked up from his newly planted bulbs and his cute/confused expression made the laughter worse.

It was as I was getting up off the ground that I suddenly stopped and focused of something I saw shining in the grass...

"What's up Voaz? Can you get up? Do you need help?" Violette offered once I'd been there for a while.

I then with a flash speed movement ripped the shining object from the spot in which it was and then held it up for closer inspection.

A key!

"Violette... The key... This is exactly what the key looks like, Nathaniel told me so..." I replied as I got up breathlessly. It was stupid, but I felt a few inches taller suddenly, and I was fighting the urge to jump up and down.

"Is it really? Let me see..." Violette looked as well, and lifted the plastic tag attached to the key ring... It read "Sweet Amoris High, Staff Lounge"!

Suddenly though, interrupting our little glimpse of victory, a curt cough broth our attention to the other side of the hedges...

We both gasped and froze as castiel stood there, arms crossed somewhat, holding the picture I drew of him, clearly unimpressed.

Uh oh...

"Heh... Yeah... No need to thank me, pussycat... I saw that lyin' around in the courtyard and thought I'd actually help you... Too bad I can't help you with your foul attitude." He spat, flicking the picture over the hedge, which had by now lost absolutely all of its humor.

He must've caught us... No Violette was innocent here, it was ME who he caught doing this while he was really trying to help me all along. GREAT.

Violette looked at me with concerned eyes as I fought back guilty tears for a moment.

"Um... I better go bring these to Nathaniel and get this over with. I'm sure the exams can just be reprinted, but the keys were the important part right?" I offered. Violette shrugged and helped me put together our supplies as we both left the garden together.

Passing castiel, Violette made her way to her locker area and unintentionally left me awkwardly standing there. He wasn't looking at me, but was texting someone. I felt totally horrible... I even was internally blaming him for it.

Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought...

"What?" He snapped when he caught me looking at him. Something about the emotion I felt emitting from my entire body made his expression soften a little bit, but the bitterness remained.

"I'm sorry about that... I can be a real... Um..." I didn't want to make use of my large profane vocabulary, even if it was to castiel, but he seemed to know what I meant.

"Look, I didn't really make you like me anyway, so its no big deal. Just go and get out of my face for now. I'm still pissed." He said curtly and I obeyed his request.

I sighed and hurried down the hallways, brushing past everyone yet feeling tiny and insignificant at the same time.

Finally a flash of golden hair and amber eyes caught my attention and my heart melted instantly. I smiled, putting the incident behind me and hurried even more so, almost bumping into him as I gripped my art book even tighter.

"V-Voaz? Hi, shouldn't you be doing your club activities right now?" He asked.

"FANGIRL" sighed and swooned over his "always concerned about order" demeanour and I simply nodded but then began to explain.

"I was at my club, when I fell on the ground, and under the bushes I found the keys!" I lifted it up and dangled them, bouncing a little.

For a minute he didn't believe me and furrowed his brows, taking them from me to read the plastic tag. Then his eyes widened and he actually smiled...

_His teeth were so straight and amazing..._ /end FANGIRL input.../

"Oh my gosh, you found it! You actually found it! This ... This is perfect!" He lit up and then suddenly faltered...

"But that still doesn't help with the lost exams... " I frowned as he instantly became depressed again.

"Oh yeah... I suppose so. Couldn't they just print off more? Or do they obtain the examination papers another way?" I asked..

He invited me into the student council room as he replied.

"They normally could do that but it would be expensive... And these particular exams were mailed to us from the head office that manages all the high schools in the district. It's a pretty big one..." He said.

"Well, if I could find the key, then I'm sure I could find the exams right? What do they look like..."

**Castiels POV**

I stood by the student council room, against my wishes... Even though I CHOSE to follow Voaz there and listened in.

Figures she totally left out the part in the story where she drew me in drag, even though I helped her stupid face. I heaved a sigh and began to stalk off in my usual irritated huff when a bunch of squealing girls flew past me... That annoying Amber leading the little circus, as can be expected.

"Circus... Huh?" I chuckled a little. I'd heard Voaz and Violette had begun to call them "The Fashion Clowns" and I guess it was witty enough to have rubbed off on me. She wasn't that bad... She was just irritating and bossy and selfish.

Coming from me of course you all think I'm a hypocrite, but her attitude will NEVER rub well with Mr President should he ever discover who she really is. I'd seen the type before.

I pushed open the doors and repositioned myself in my usual haunt in the courtyard.

Okay, so its true I'd been spyin on her... But you know what? Who cares! It wasn't because I liked her. She wasn't my type at all. She just makes me...

Curious.

She's the type that "used to be bad, but now I'm so good, and if anyone wants to say otherwise you can shove it" or in other words, she must've been a real prick at her old school and was trying to make up for a bad rep. I had to applaud her for fooling everyone, except me.

But unlike those 'types' that just pretend to want to be good for the sake of a good rep, she ACTUALLY looks like she means well, but is just a prissy princess on the process. Why were my thoughts so preoccupied with her?

Why do I even care?

**WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT DARN IT?!**

"Geeze, I sound like a stalker..." I muttered. No staff were around it appeared. I double and triple checked the courtyard and school windows anyway, before reaching for my cigarette packet in the left pocket of my jeans.

Nope. It was in the right...

No... Did I leave them somewhere else...

I made my way to my locker.. And the staircase, and even all my previous classrooms...

**$#!T !**

Meanwhile...


	7. Chapter 7: The Final result

**Ambers POV**

It was a simple task... Well at first it was. Discard the key in a well enough hidden place where I'd find it later.. If I wanted to... Hide the exams in someone else's unlocked locker... And then done. The exams would be postponed and I'd get to watch brother dearest get a bit of trouble for the price of a little entertainment.

It was perfect! I mean how bad could delayed exams and a lost key be? My gosh I didn't realise it was the end of the whole world people!

I stood there fuming while Cappucine relayed to me the news on the new girl's progress with her little stupid 'investigation'...

"From what I can see she's found the key already but the exams haven't been located." She finished.

"So..." I began, keeping my cool, "the little kitten thinks she can get closer to my brother by kissing his butt huh? Doesn't surprise me, she IS just his type..." I laughed.

"Oh what? Short and ugly?" Li chimed.

Well, even if the key was found, that wasn't the important thing. It was only a matter of time though before ...

Oh god, there she is...

"Excuse me, have you seen castiel?" She asked...

What? Her?! And castiel? Oh puh-leeeease...

"No actually I haven't, and what he'd want with a little kitten like you I have no idea!" I retorted. She was fuming, I smiled...

"What's the matter? I thought you liked my brother! Isn't Natty good enough for you?" I added before grabbing Li and Charlotte and rushing away, smashing her into the lockers as I walked past..

Little hussy trying to steal my brother AND my (future) boyfriend! I WOULDN'T STAND FOR IT!

"Li, who's locker did I put those exams in?" I asked quickly.

She thought for a minute, "you were gonna frame Melody, the goody two shoes that keeps stalking Nathaniel..." She said before flicking her compact open...

Ugh seriously Li, that shade of pink is hideous on your face...

Anyway...

"Okay, girls! I have a change of plan. Goody two shoes can wait, I want this new chick to suffer. Get those exams..."

I spied her locker area... She thought I didn't notice, but I'd made a point of tracking her, and finding out where it was..

"And I want you to put them in hers. She's a real pain, it'd be a shame for her not to get what she deserves!" I suggested.

They went their separate ways and I just had to wait now. I spied castiel outside and smirked. I'd pushed past him too earlier.

While doing so I tried to lay a hand on his pants but I ended up pick pocketing him. It wasn't a wallet like I thought it was... It was these gross cigarettes... Shame he should smoke, I hate smelly guys. No sweat, I'll just make him quit once we start going out.

When it happens anyway.

I'd kill two birds with one stone. My brother will hate her for the exams issue, and castiel will think she's a little thief as well. I walked over to her locker, and smirked at the undone lock. So much for organisation kitten...

I placed them in.. No one would know! Oh, except me!

**Castiels POV**

I was just about to go back inside and check the staircase again when someone bumped into me AGAIN!

"Hey what where your... Oh it's you." I muttered. Figures she would just show up right when I'm in a bad mood.

To my ... Um... Utter shock and surprise... And confusion

She hugged me.

"H-hey, whoa slow down pussycat! I don't like you that much!" I tried to pry her off me, but she let go before I could apply any force.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to thank you. I know you couldn't care less, but still... I promise I won't be as much of a pussycat anymore."

Now how could I not be a little tiny, microscopic bit touched by that?

Meh... All this sentimental crud is making my craving worse...

" hey, no sweat... And if you happen to find my cigarettes ya wouldn't mind passin them along to me would you?" I dismissed her.

She roller her eyes but nodded. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

It was then that I saw it... That Asian girl that hangs out with amber was shuffling around with some papers in a locker... That wasn't hers.

"Have you locked your locker today?" I hinted. She didn't get it at first, but then must've remember as she bolted back into the school and tried to get to it. Completely forgetting about me. Pfft so much for liking me a bit more.

I looked back to her locker... Or so I guessed it was, and the chick was gone. Hmmm...

Anyway, its not any of my business anymore.

**Nathaniels POV**

...About an hour later...

It had been... A hectic day shall we say? Poor Voaz, she's been turning herself inside out trying to help me. I wish she wouldn't fuss so much. I'd much rather she relax and not get messed up in my own confusing life...

She's helpful though. I know she means well. I just hope she can settle into the school better once everything has settled down.

Oh who am I kidding. This school is crazy, and I'm one of the only sane ones left!

Maybe I should find some way to thank her for the things she's done for me. She keeps going over and beyond necessity, and if I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty positive she likes me a little more than 'relatively friendly acquaintance' from the holes she's stared into the back of my head in literature class.

I sighed as I sat down and gazed over the room, my days worth of duties done for now, and no more study to distract myself with. I hadn't even brought my most recent book with me today so reading was also out of the question.

I smirked as I thought of the similarities. I love crime novels, and Voaz seems to be constantly stuck in one, pulling these investigations and snooping around catching hooligans.

I was deep in thought from there about my book when I heard it.

A shout... A thud, screaming... Uh oh.

I rushed out the door and then my body went cold. There, on the floor, pulling each others hair and throwing hurried punches, my sister and Voaz were going full on brawl mode, a random locker overflowed and the contents scattered.

What on earth was going on?!"

"Amber! Voaz! Stop this, this is ridiculous!" I shouted at the two of them, my entire spirit felt like it'd been dragged through tar, as yet again I found myself plagued with some explosive reaction to a probably petty issue. I sent a harsher glare than I should have at Voaz, who should know better than to provoke her like this. My sister would get in trouble regardless as I've got the sneaking suspicion she may have been the instigator.

"Get up you two and stop this before I decide to make it official! You're not children, OR animals, and I've been put through too much stress today, okay?" I finished before turning on my heel and pulling Amber with me. I swear I have NEVER felt this angry and... Hurt?

In my life!

I... Kind of thought that she was better than that.

I looked back at her feeling guilty now, ignoring my sisters shouting protests...

But what I saw was what really did it to me.

"Voaz! What the heck? Since when were you the fighting type?" Castiel was there at her side, she was in tears... I'd never seen him act like that before.

He bent down and picked her up, holding her... Tightly

"Okay, it's okay, she's the real prick around here anyway... Her AND her brother."

And to think I, almost... I almost liked her too.

_Present time..._

And well.. Despite how cozy I may have gotten with castiel, those few minutes after the brawl... It was later after school when I overheard him and Nathaniel arguing, again, and that was what lead to this.

So as you can see, I probably SHOULDN'T be hating him so much... It was amber, sneaking those exams, AND Castiels cigarettes into my locker that caused the fight, but of he hadn't been all cuddly with me like that... Even though I really appreciated it...

Oh who was I kidding? I looked up at him with a plain expression as he scribbled something into the desk... I pursed my lips, not really approving of that, but whatever.

I got up and decided to sit next to him.

He stopped and stared at me. I locked my eyes on the surprisingly good WingedSkulls logo he'd drawn on the table.

"Hey ... Look, I'm sorry I got him so pissed off at you..." He started, finally acknowledging why I was so upset with him...

"No, that's not a problem anymore. He'll get over himself. It was just in the heat of the moment, I mean come on!" I smirked, despite regretting it, "did you even SEE the number I did on her face? Not even her usual thirty layers of foundation is going to cover THAT up!" I laughed ignoring the bruise on my own face.

To be fair, she had been suspended, and I was to sit after school detentions for a week, so at least when livid Nathaniel still had some logic to work with.

"Aww yeah, I'd have to say that was pretty nasty." He agreed.

"Yeah so anyway, as you've probably noticed, I deserved this." I sighed, grabbing a pencil of my own and sketching the logo of my favourite band next to his.

He stared at me for a second before asking, "it's not me in a dress again is it?" I snickered and shook my head.

Before too long the distinct triangular prism, with a ray of light being converted into a rainbow made its way onto the desk despite the lack of colours.

"Is that Pink Floyd?" He asked studying my little scribbles.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "I like rock sometimes... I know a lot more bands but most you'd probably not like." I replied.

He smiled and took his pen and began to scribble some more logos... And so detention continued, with our little guessing game. I have to say, for all the trouble he causes me, he's really a nice guy. If only Nathaniel didn't hate me now...

I'd have to make it up to him. My heart is literally broken even in the short amount of time I've known him. Is it possible that I could possibly make up with him, and somehow still be friends with Castiel?

I'd have to find out.

To be continued...

**Okay guys! I'm sorry this thing followed the game storyline for so long but after this chapter I'm making it branch off into its own story! I also have never written for Nathaniel or amber before in my life, so please please PLEASE tell me if I did well? THANK YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8: the fun begins

Chapter six: The fun begins...

Nathaniels POV

School came and went fast this first semester. I stared out the window of my room as I glared at the petunias that I couldn't stand near without having an allergy fit. Why did mom have those if it means her own son can't stand outside on our own front porch?

I rolled over in the bed and groaned. My neck and back were sore from lack of sleep, and I curled up like a cat. I felt so pathetic. On the last day of the semester the most embarrassing thing happened...

I hadn't been able to live it down with my sister, or my parents ever since. That and I never get good sleep anyway. What am I blaming that incident for when me not sleeping isn't anything new? Maybe because usually I'm depriving myself of sleep for a good reason as opposed to moping around wondering why the girl I ... Might... Like... Has to be so annoying!

And to make things worse... Something very terrible and scary had happened on the last day of semester that will be forever burned into my mind as the most embarrassing event of my school life.

I groaned again as I heard footsteps outside of my room.

I held my breath as the footsteps slowed near my door.

Drat... They were entering my room... No... Keep out... Go away...

"Oh brother dear, are you done fantasising yet? We'd like to eat lunch with you sometime this century, and your breakfast is in the fridge." Amber inquired sarcastically.

I peeked a glare at her, my head engulfed in a blush and I exhaled heavily in reply...

Fine. If people were going to treat me so bad, I'd simply not care anymore. I dragged myself out of the bed blanket and all wrapped superman style over my shoulders. Wordlessly I pushed past her and then took my seat at the table and stared at the fish pattern on the placemat.

Mom had her eyes on me the whole time, chewing slower once I'd sat down. I peeked at her and felt a little better. She didn't go as hard on me as dad. I smiled a little.

"It's kind of cold with the air conditioner..." I excused my blanket robe substitution. She nodded her head and continued to eat. The chicken pasta salad placed before me looked really good so I eventually gave up and ate, but to be honest I'd rather be somewhere else right now.

My father sat down and my bite sized shrank immensely. He looked at me for a good long minute before proceeding to read his book as he ate his own small portion.

"So..." He started after a second minute if silence.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Who is she anyway?" He grumbled in his usual fashion.

My heart stopped beating and my sweat glands took over, pumping excessively.

"She...she's the new girl." I choked, shovelling another bite into my mouth chewing extra long.

He hummed noncommittally and then looked over his glasses at me, "and is this the same new girl who did that number on your sister? She should have been dealt with legally for that you know." He continued.

I swallowed and then jabbed a chicken piece extra hard, forcefully smashing the noodles onto the fork after it like a shish-kabob...

"Y-yeah but she was dealt with... She hasn't done anything like it since..." I meekly replied. Amber's grinning face as she picked at her own salad angered me to no end.

"Nathaniel, stop glaring at your sister. She was the victim there. I don't want you seeing this hooligan girl. Do you hear me? It's bad news. You were always the problem child... Don't revert to that or so help me, you'll be living in a boarding school." He finished before I even had the chance to explain that I wasn't interested in seeing her.

Well that would be a huge lie, but still.

"She has a boyfriend." I lied. "I don't like her either." I lied some more.

Amber dropped her fork and stared at me. "Oh and who's her boyfriend? Castiel? Is that why you're so jealous?" She chimed. "It would explain why you flipped out like that..."

She winked at me and then returned to pretending to eat.

My fathers eyes swivelled between the two of us until they locked on me, ready for target practice.

"So you're interfering with someone else's relationship?" He assumed.

I died at this point and basically speared my chicken like a savage and my head dropped down.

"I am NOT seeing her, or TRYING to... I... I can't tell you anything." I got up and stormed off to my room...

Curse her... If only it hadn't happened...

The last day of semester...

_It was the last day of semester... I was sure... I had checked three times already just to be sure. I sat in the front of class, but for no real reason. On the last day no work was generally done in class anyway. Vacation handouts were given and the topic for the next semester would be gone over briefly leaving the rest of class to be free time. I had already finished half of my vacation homework and was bored, as you generally get when you have no life or friends._

_I stared at the whiteboard and was annoyed with the streaky left behind marker marks. I eventually sighed and got up to clean it only to see I was beaten to it._

_I stayed standing as I figured out who it was... Huh... Voaz._

_Lately I'd been feeling above and beyond guilty for being so distant... In class and other times in which I can't avoid her she was always so quiet and ... Um... Caring?_

_She had this look in her eyes that I couldn't place, but it was the same kind of look she always used to give me when she first came here. It was the look that made me attracted to her at first. I've never had a female of my age and demographic stare at me so intensely before._

_I felt like I was suddenly made of gold or something every time she looked at me like that.. Well except for when it was in the back of my head, that was annoying._

_"Hey, you okay?" I yelped much to my dismay as she suddenly appeared right in front of me, leaning forward, arms crossed on the desk._

_"Uh yeah, I'm fine... Just thinking."_

_"About vacation? What are you planning on doing anyway..." She cocked her head and waited for my answer._

_I sighed and replied, "I tend to not do anything on the vacation. I just stay home and do my work and then apply for a part time job somewhere... Then yeah... Um..." I looked down and folded my hands under the desk nervously._

_"Really? Me too! My brother moved us here because he started his own business in town. He makes custom designed furniture and sells them You should come and see the place some time... Well it's not just a shop or something, its his house, and like he uses the giant oversized garage as his workshop." She explained._

_"I thought you lived in an apartment...?" I replied._

_"Oh well I did for the first week, but with my auntie. It was just until the previous owners moved out... They kinda took too long to move out, so we had to wait." She clarified._

_I smiled at her, completely ignoring that information as I realised it was a stupid stalker sounding question... She was so pretty today. I sighed and tried to give in to enjoying the fact that she was talking to me, only to suddenly make the horrible realisation that Voaz has bad choice in clothing._

_Ever since she and Castiel began hanging out her necklines seemed to be dropping lower and I scrunched my eyebrows displeased with how far she was leaning over. I almost wanted to pull her shirt up and chide her for it..._

_I should probably just stop looking... Shoot!_

_My word I'm terrible. Bad Nathaniel. You're a horrible person and your soul is going to suffer. Stop it. Now. Say something..._

_"You there?" She laughed waving a hand before my face._

_Niiiiiice one Nathaniel. And you pride yourself on being such a good kid._

_"Um... Have you ever felt like you're mind thinks one thing, but you tend to want to think something completely different? You know like your mind has its own mind?" I rambled._

_"No, but I know you both lack minds..." Someone interrupted._

_We both looked over at the offending character. She crossed her legs and flipped her hair as if she hadn't said a thing._

_Voaz got up and returned to her seat and I almost yelped again when the bell went off._

_So loud..._

_I was the first out of class and I rushed to my locker. Why was my best class shared with the two girls who give me the most trouble?_

_Suddenly as I was fumbling with my lock to relock it, a hand worked its way into my locker and pulled out a calculator._

_I whipped around to see Amber standing there, turning my device on and then punching in something._

_"What? Do you need my calculator for next lesson?" I asked tiredly._

_She shook her head and then giggled. "I know what you were thinking about last lesson..." She grinned like a Cheshire Cat and then turned the calculator upside down and showed it to me, the numbers 58008 translated to 'boobs' with the numbers._

_I went blank and stared at the offending word. I looked up and my smiling sister._

_"You're thinking dirty. I'm not like that." I excused myself. After all, i may have been flustered, but i'm seriously not like that. She rolled her eyes and then followed me with the calculator still in hand._

_"Is there any number combo that can spell 'in denial?' " she asked as she followed me out the door of the school._

_"No amber, now leave me alone. It's not like that." I sat on a bench, with a table attached to it and buried my head into my arms. She sat down on the other side._

_"You totally like her." She said. I grunted in reply._

_She punched me in the arm playfully and giggled. "YOU DO! Stop denying it!"_

_I looked up at her... Had she finally lost it? She was being nice about this... Too nice..._

_"Shouldn't you be complaining that the idea of her and myself in a relationship churns your stomach? Why are you so happy I might possibly be slightly attracted to someone you clearly despise?" I half admitted._

_She rolled her eyes and then the excuse came rolling out. "Well sorry for being excited that you've finally proven you aren't asexual. Actually, we all were begging to think you might be gay, but clearly not. Your eyes were like the size of her cups last class. Even if she's pretty trashy, at least you won't be embarrassing to have as a brother!" She offered._

_"Wouldn't you be embarrassed that I have such 'poor taste' in girls?" I retorted. She slammed her fist on the table and narrowed her eyes at me._

_"Excuse me but when I finally show an interest in your well being this is how you react? Well gee, sorry for bothering..." She got up and began to strut away in a huff._

_Wait... Was she serious? What was she planning on doing? Helping me get her? Pffft if anything she would make it worse._

_No I couldn't trust her. Maybe..._

_**Ambers POV**_

_I sauntered away counting the seconds before he would come running to ask for my help..._

_Why would I care you ask? Well frankly I don't. Ever since the little hussy did a number on my face though... I've been meaning to get some sort of elaborate revenge on her. What better way than to use her greatest weakness?_

_Well... Her greatest weakness aside from Asian things... I'd learned the hard way about that in art class. I'll never borrow any of Li's cute little ... Thingies... For my hair again! It was off some cartoon she knew and she wouldn't shut up about it..._

_Other than that my dear brother was clearly the point of her interest right now and_ _he seemed to be showing signs of a mutual feeling. Despite the fact that I COULD forgive him for things that happened years and years ago I just can't help it._

_I'd get them together, thus earning their trust in me, then I'd put up a false truce and let it sit for a while... Feigning innocence of course as they'd trust me by then..._

_Perhaps even accompany them over the school vacation? Maybe..._

_Then when the time is right, I hit my next target and drag him into the scheme:_

_Castiel._

_It was also clearly obvious he he liked Voaz. As much as that tastes like bitter lemon juice and vinegar in my mouth it was true. They hadn't noticed it yet, as anyone wouldn't... My Cassy is so stubborn he doesn't like to show or talk about his feelings but I know him well enough._

_After the school break is over, everyone will be wondering what everyone else did over the past few weeks and I'd plant some pretty little rumour seeds and watch them blossom under my grand supervision._

_If there's anything he won't like, its losing to my brother, and in her little attempt to keep both boys close to her she'll find herself in such a huge mess that both guys will just leave her and I'll have my revenge. It's going to take a while and I know its also risky but it was worth it._

_And... Even if my plan doesn't work, it'll keep my brother out of my way, and her too because they'll be too distracted with each other and castiel will be free. Rumours will fly regardless and everyone is happy, though the taste mightn't be as sweet._

_I was amazed he didn't instantly run for my assistance. I sat down staring at him now out of the corner of my eye at the other side of the courtyard. In my direction I had lead his eyes to the rowdy spectacle beside me that I found hard to ignore._

_Castiel and Voaz were having some kind of physical battle on a bench, hands and feet kicking and thrashing and other property falling to the ground as castiel attempted to tickle her while she desperately fought to avoid it._

_What an animal... What does he see in her?does he LIKE a girl that acts like a man? If so then its clear that he's blind to have not been able to appreciate a real feminine girl._

_I peeked over at Nathaniel again. Hmmm intriguing. Maybe he'd take matters into his own hands. I wouldn't have to get them together at all because this was a clear fight in the making..._

_Heeheehee..._

_**Nathaniel's POV**_

_I was about to get up and ask amber what the deal was when a high pitched squeal caught my attention. My eyes darted slightly to the left of where my sister was walking and my heart stopped, face hot and I glared at probably the most animalistic creature to ever pose as a respectable young man._

_There he was, twice her size, pinning her down on a bench invading her personal space... She struggled underneath him, half laughing, half serious about wanting him to get off..._

_I simmered for a minute or two... He actually picked up her hat and threw it off, sliding her jacket down her shoulders to tickle her without a leather barrier... I clenched my fists remembering how revealing her clothes were..._

_She tried kicking him off, and their faces got closer..._

_This was... JUST NO!_

_I shot up and stormed over, not sure of what I was thinking or why I was just going to full on barge into this ordeal like an idiot..._

_It was nearly the end of day and I'd had enough for the term, really this was just ridiculous. Friends with her or not, I would NOT let him physically harass her._

_As I approached I heard her shouting and carrying on..._

_"No... NO! Stop it! I told you not ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! I'm serious!"_

_"Aww come on, admit it... You liiiike iiiiit!" He teased her._

_Ugh! VULGAR! I didn't hesitate to grab him by the collar of his jacket and yank him back so fast I threw him on the ground to avoid falling down myself..._

_He stared at me shocked... hah... I hope he was freaked out by how livid I was..._

_"Hey what the #%$& man, really? What was that even for? Get out of here!" He shouted at me still too stunned._

_"I don't think so! First of all if she wants you to stop YOU STOP! And secondly this is a hands off school and I don't appreciate witnessing you acting out your vulgar fantasies on someone you dare to call your friend! You're despicable!" I stepped on him in my sudden rage and then began to walk away._

_Not before he leapt up and then tackled me to the ground... And so it began._

_-five minutes later- I was sore and bloody in my knees and elbow and my face matched Amber's from the week or two previous. My mother and father were grim faced behind the front windscreen of my car, which was apparently confiscated by them now and I'd been suspended in advance for the next term... Great..._

_Perfect!_

_WONDERFUL!_

_...kill me now..._

And here I sat. In my room, my mother and father calling out to me from the other side of the barricaded door. I had to get out of here. I was NOT spending four weeks with them for a so called 'break'... I needed a real one.

And... Despite me blaming her for this... I can't help but feel that its not her fault...as a matter of fact...

I sighed and flipped through a random book...

I really wanted to see her right now. And say I'm sorry.

To be continued...!


	9. Chapter 9: something there

Chapter seven: there's something there...

there may be something there that wasn't there before...

I sat on the back of my brothers open delivery truck in our driveway, enjoying the smell of hardwood and furniture polish. It had been a crazy day... That last day of semester. Darn him, castiel... Why was he getting so handsy lately? All he wanted to do was tickle me, or hug me, or touch me in some way. Maybe he knows it annoys me. At least over the break I'd get a break...

Break... Rules... Nathaniel.

Hmm... He was so upset that day. I sighed and stared at my boots as I recalled the fierce look on his face, as he even went as far to throw the first punch. I've never had guys fight over me before... I never wanted that either.

I glanced at my iPod playing some random soundtrack. Huh... Beauty and the beast. My favourite movie as a kid. I snorted likening their fight to the ending climax of the film, were Gaston the the beast fight on the balcony of the west tower. I was such an idiot... But it was my weird mind and imagination that kept me going in stupid situations like this.

Just liken it to fantasy and the real issue seems so much less big... Or at least bearable. I continued to typecast the other Sweet Amoris students into roles from the franchise giggling as I did so when suddenly the sound of a foreign vehicle caught my attention.

I glanced up and my eyes bulged at the all too familiar sight.

I switched my iPod to "System of a Down" and then hopped down out of the truck and sauntered over lazily smirking. As much trouble as he causes me, and especially with the boy I adore, I just can't bring myself to hate the red headed tsundere. (*Eng translate: tough guy/soft guy)

Sometimes I wonder if I'm starting to like him... I mean were closer lately... And he's really fun to be with, and I don't mind the hugs and stuff... He's not too bad looking either...

Not...bad at all... _Enter... Otaku mode..._

_He took off his helmet and shook out his hair, wind blown and messy yet still attractive. The way it looked stuck in odd places, his face slightly hot from the ride... His forehead glistening in the summer heat, as well as the smoothe black, silver and red bike which combined the components of 'menacing' and 'sexy' into one simultaneous look... Describing its owner perfectly. He catches me stare... He smirks... He knows what I'm thinking doesn't he..._

_Wait_...

Oops...

Hmph... Shut up FANGIRL he's not THAT attractive...

"What's up pussycat? You like what you see?" He lifted his head cockily as he bragged. I blushed and cursed my aesthetic attraction to him.

"Um... Yeah actually. The only thing I hate about it is I can't capture it in art. I suck at vehicles and stuff." I casually dismissed his actual point.

He laughed shortly before pulling me into a hug, causing me to sway a bit to the left.

I hugged him back but not before checking that he wasn't covered in dead bugs.

"What are you doing here? How do you know where I live? Oh my god you stalker hahahaha..." I muttered into his shoulder, which I only just barely reached. Well... When wearing my boots anyway. I'd worked it out, with Nathaniel in my boots I reach his neck and with castiel I reach his shoulder. My heels are two and a half inches...

Sad face... I'm so short...

"What do you mean? I found out the same way you find out stuff..." He held me out and then reached in his pocket, holding folded up papers, the ink on it indicated a photocopy...

...my enrolment form?!...

I gasped and then half laughing, half screaming at him barraged him with my fists until my brother came out and ruined everything.

Now, i have two brothers. One is twenty and runs this little business... He's okay. My other one is eighteen and very tall, muscular for his build, and he's utterly insane. Like, I mean psycho insane... He runs up to cars of people he knows at give way signs and presses his face to their windows, and helps himself to people's food at their house and has no problem shaking a car around to scare the drivers, usually his own friends.

They call him donkey kong... I call him Zachary.

And I call him an idiot.

He leapt off the top of the delivery truck and suddenly bellowed out "WHAT'RE YOU DOIN?!" before tackling castiel, grinding his knuckles into his head... Oh shoot...

I pulled them apart and shouted at him to leave us alone, but Zachary just grinned and laughed like a horse, wrapping his arm around my shoulder,

"Aww Vickie is this your leetle boooyfriend?" He teased me.

I glared at him with a plastic grin and hissed, "No and if I ever get a boyfriend, he is NEVER meeting YOU!" I pushed him off and castiel and I exchanged glances;  
Mine was saying -  
"And you thought I was a freak..."  
His saying -  
"Is this $#!& for real?!"

I nodded and he rolled his eyes and fixed his jacket without a word... Then things got more awkward.

I introduced him... Well more like everyone kept asking who he was and I was saying so... To the family and they asked a few general questions, like how we met and stuff etcetera.

It was all going kinda good except for one thing...

"Victoria, the side tables are ready to be polished! Use the clear one, the rag is next to it!" Darren called. I cringed as my... Ugh... My real name echoed throughout the garage.

Castiel cracked up laughing for the umpteenth time at it and I sent him a glare...

My name is Victoria Keagan but to my friends and outer-family my name is Voaz and its staying that way. My nerd legion had come up with the name and it had stuck ever since. We got it out of a video game name generator.

Speaking of which... How did Castiel, Kentin and Nathaniel all know me, and all my darn personal information thanks to the enrolment forms... How did none of them know that my birth name was Victoria? Especially Nathaniel. You'd think he'd be one for formalities right?

Perhaps its because "Voaz" was placed in the "preferred name" box or something.

I began polishing the interesting semi circular jukebox looking side table my brother had made, and took some time to ignore my name... Stupid stuffy name.

"Wow... Do you ever design anything like this.." Castiel asked after a silent three or four minutes.

I shook my head and then explained my end of the job.

"I'm here to dust and polish. That's my job, and that's all I do. All week."

He made I disgusted noise and then poked me, crouching down next to me. He studied the detail of the design and then watched me. I could feel his stare... I wonder if that's what Nathaniel feels like when I stare at him in the back of the head.

Blushing a little I met his eye contact and he looked away at the side table.

"You should at least be allowed to paint them. I'm sure I'd buy something if you did your art on it." He admitted. I giggled, despite myself and then nodded in agreement.

"If I ever get the chance I'll see about that. Thanks Cas..." I finished up and then stood, stretching, he followed suit.

"Darren, the jukebox is done. I helped load the other one earlier, its all packaged properly." I let him know. He turned to me nodding in acknowledgment and then I was dismissed.

Cas and I walked up to the back yard and I sat down on a bench. He sat down to and I grinned wickedly.

Three  
Two  
One...

"AH! Dogs! Hahaha! Heck, they scared the crud out of me!" He laughed instantly taken with my bull terriers.

"Hey they've got big heads too... They're awesome! You didn't tell me you had pets too..." He commented, Lobo, the boy, jumping up onto his lap and then planting himself firmly on Cas's lap, buggy eyed and shaking in his excitement.

I smiled and replied, "yeah I do. Two dogs and a cat. These are Lobo and Sierra, they're just bull terriers but we trained them pretty well... Well... Except for when visitors come over. They get all excited like this." I pushed Lobo off him only for him to practically do a backflip as he jumped up onto his hind paws and growled playfully at me.

We scooted over and I patted the little porch couch thing and they both jumped up and made themselves comfortable.

"You gotta bring these guys to see demon sometime... He's really social but I haven't got many friends with dogs... Well except for Lys... But his little ... Poodle thing.. Is all annoying." He started and my heart ached a little.

"No can do. They're other-dog-aggressive. They have already met demon over the fence. They sort of freak out and start barking and stuff." I admitted.

"What really? These little guys? That sucks..." He mused. I nodded

"You can come see them whenever though. They know a dog person when they see one, hahahaha..."

"Why do you have a cat..." He asked suddenly.

I glanced at him quickly and then over at the dog house that the cat basically owned.

"The dogs would like.. Kill it right?" He continued.

"Nope. The cat is their boss. They're scared of it ever since they were puppies. But they hate other cats if it makes up for anything." I tried.

He just went "pfffft" and then more silence.

As we sat and chatted idly I realised something. We've never really talked like this before, and getting to know him so...openly was actually kind of a surprise to me.

Instead of beating around the subject, he was really open with me and it made me feel... I dunno, special or something..? He even told me about his parents and how they actually didn't even live in the house he owned. He just tended to theirs on the other side of town while with the money they send him he saved up to buy his own home.

I couldn't imagine what it's like to just live alone without parents. Screw work, why can't they pay attention to him more? But anyway, I was happy to hear him opening up to me. I told him everything too, like about why I was FANGIRL and the other reasons we had for moving to Sweet Amoris.

"You used to what?" He gaped at me.

"Yep. I had a whole clan of nerds doing my work for me, and stuff. They were my 'friends' so to speak. Ken, the guy from way back when, he was the biggest one which is why he kept trying to do all my work. But when I moved here I wanted to stop that. I'm not some mega bossy queen of the nerds anymore. It was getting bad, especially because of my emotional issues." I stated, staring into space, scratching the dogs absent minded.

"I ... I can see you being a bossy little prick, but really? That's... Even I wouldn't do that if I had the chance. Is that why you were to uptight when you moved here?" He asked.

I nodded. "I was trying to stay focused on being a good girl and I was so stressed about messing up, that I did. Big time. Operation 'starting over' was a failure. Now I'm just the bad girl again, but now I'm the sarcastic rebels best friend that has violent tendencies. Or something..." I sighed.

He poked me playfully. "I think you're too hard on yourself..." I met his eyes and was shocked.

The look in it wasn't sarcastic, or joking or even anything I'd ever seen. It was somewhere around the 'serious and deep' category.

Not quite knowing what to do I just scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder...

This was new. He wrapped his arm behind me and we stayed that way for a while.

About a half an hour later Zachary caught us and nearly had a fight with castiel over the whole ordeal, but I broke it up. He stayed to eat some pie my mom had made, and he met my parents. It felt so weird trying to tell them he wasn't my boyfriend, despite how it looked.

He hopped onto his bike and with a quick nod, and a trademark smirk he made his way off and my heart flipped.

I switched my iPod back on a while later and was startled by the lyrics..

"New, and a bit alarming... Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True, that he's no Prince Charming, but there something in him that I simply didn't see...

I turned it off again and then after my face felt cooler I burst into laughter... That was ridiculous! I like... No, more like I LOVED Nathaniel, and that wasn't going to happen to me. I was NOT going to suddenly fall for my best-male-friend... That didn't happen to me...

Did it?

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10: the first move

chapter eight - the first move

It was cold oddly this morning. I cracked my back... And my neck... And so on, as I normally did. Fed the dogs and then sat outside for a while, eating rolled oats and vanilla yoghurt in a teacup.

I gazed out at the neighbours gardens and smiled at the little blooming flowers erupting from every plant. I should draw some of them... Draw.. That's right!

This week I would have to write up that proposal to have the art club started. But of course that might have to wait a while. I flicked through my purse sitting on the porch with me and then pulled out my phone.

Violette had lost my address and forgotten it so I'd have to text it to her, but since I also conveniently didnt have her number because she didnt know it either I would have to get Izzy to talk to her for me. Izzy gave me her notes right before school finished and I'd already incorporated that into the proposal.

I was about to text her when I felt a buzz. I had a new message, but from an unknown number.

I checked it curiously, and then frowned.

"Meet me at the school. I want to talk. 12 noon today. Thanks."

Who the heck? Well whoever it was was dreaming. I don't respond to crazy meeting proposals that sound like stalkers who are probably ten years older than me.

I ignored it and began to text Izzy..

BUZZ!

Ugh... Who was it now?!

Same number.

"Ignore the creepy prev message! It's me Nathaniel I want to talk to you. Don't ask how I have your number, I'll explain later. Don't be late!"

It said. Whaaaaat?! My heart stopped beating and I felt a sudden heat engulf my being. I stared at the message longer and then didnt even blink when a new message appeared beneath the second one.

"pardon me. I didnt send that last message, but it got my point across... Albeit in a blunt fashion. Please understand..."

I checked the time; 11: 38

I'd make it to the school just fine.

Nathaniels POV

I cringed as the third message went through. I rocked nervously in my car seat, sitting in front of the school like a lifeless loser.

Amber started filing her nails in the passenger seat and the sound of it grated on my nerves even further. Why was she helping me? Was it to free up Castiel so that Voaz was out of the way? Did she actually care about me?

Was this really just to make it appear that her brother isn't just some socially incompetent idiot who can't get a girlfriend?

Whatever it was against my better judgement I had entrusted me reputation to my sister... Well not really. All she was doing was forcing me to do things I wanted to do but naturally wouldn't. She hasn't really helped at all...yet.

"Ugh, my god its been fifteen minutes and she hasn't answered. Your little flame is a freaking flake." Amber complained.

Urrrgh...

"Just shut up amber. Why are you tagging along by the way?" I asked exasperatedly.

"So that you don't get cold feet. If you bail out then YOU'LL be the flake, not her." She said as if it were a matter of fact.

I slid down in my seat and sighed heavily. This was agonising.

Suddenly a bell sounded... My phones ringtone.

Me and amber both smacked each other reaching for it, her cursing loudly afterwards.

I answered it,"hello...?" I cringed as my voice broke.

"Is that you? Were are you? I'm in front of the gym." She spoke to me. I felt warm and grinned stupidly, "I'm in my car... Uh... Let me get out and meet you there..." I tossed my keys to amber and she didnt say a word.

I got out and then after a quick look over of the area I spotted her.

I hung up and then I ran for it.

Voazs POV

I saw him running up to me... Why was he running? I wanted to laugh but didnt because I was too nervous. He finally came within a close enough range that I could speak to him.

"Hi... What did you want to talk about?" I asked nervously still.

He looked at me, his eyes beautiful as usual but a look of insecurity was there. I cocked my head and stepped closer to him as he had stopped.

He backed away a bit as I got closer and so I stopped.

"Um... I..." A loud honk from his car made us jump, and accidentally bumped into him, and he held me so I didn't trip and fall. I melted at the contact and instantly lost myself...

I always knew it would feel this way to hold him. I looked up at him, my hands against his chest and his arms around my shoulders and waist. His frame was lean but strong and his out of school clothes looked so cute on him, the way they were so loose and free and less constricting than his usual 'presidential getup'

I slid my arms unconsciously around his back and held myself there, and despite the red mad blush invading his face and ears, the warning signs in his eyes, I stood there still, gazing up into them. How long had it been? Did it matter?

His body heat kept off the slight chill still left over from the morning and he didnt seem to let go of me. He laughed nervously and I smiled. He pulled me closer but I'm not sure if that was on purpose or not.

"Are you okay Voaz? Ignore Amber... She's just impatient and waiting in the car..." He sa-

Wait... WHAT?!

I regained consciousness and I pulled back a little, completely dumbfounded. He had brought his sister here of all things? AMBER WAS HERE?!

"Why the heck is she here?" I cried not thinking about it before it tumbled out.

His arms still hung loosely at my hips and he looked away...

"S-sorry. She forced me to come here and talk to you. Trust me, knowing myself, I needed her to... So... Uh... You can thank her I guess."

Oh? I looked over at the car to see the bored little fashion princess, arms crossed and scowl planted firmly on her face in our general direction.

I sighed but then realised he hadn't let go of me. Wow... I never felt quite like THAT when Castiel held me... It was so, so, verbally indescribable!

Sort of.

"Well... What did you want to talk about?" I asked, lacing my arms around his waist again, nervously. He was responding so positively to my offers of affection. It made my heart beat faster as I anticipated what he was going to say.

"I... Well, I just wanted to um..apologise. You know, for what I did last week." He said finally, looking away, his blush still ever present.

"You what... OH! You mean the fight... Yeah, it's okay." I responded. I had totally forgotten about that by now, save that one day Castiel showed up at my place.

Nathaniel was only trying to protect my rights, and although I don't mind Castiel touching me, it was so, I don't know... It made me feel so important that he cared for me so much that even my best friends would have to respect me.

Then again that could later translate to possessive and other negative behaviours but I think Nathaniel must have actually thought I was in an uncomfortable situation. He wouldn't pick a fight for no reason.

"I've already forgiven you! I was a little embarrassed, after all Castiel really isn't as bad as you think but..." I paused and then searched his face for a reaction...

"I'm really happy that you care so much!" I giggled out extracting a look of ever lasting relief from him.

Another loud honk from the car and we both yelped and glared at Amber. We'd have to appease her patience soon I guess.

"Should we... I mean, is that all you wanted to talk about, or am I welcome to join you... Um... Two?" I asked cautiously.

Nathaniel grinned in that way that I loved so dearly and took my hand leading me towards the car...

"Its worth having to buy her lunch if it means I also get to take you out!" He exclaimed...

And in an indirect and totally oblivious way... He'd just asked me out!

He actually really did!

...indirectly but yes...

I ran to catch up with his long strides smiling heavily and leaning into him. I tightened my grip on his hand and we kicked Amber out of the front passenger seat, much to her displeasure and our amusement.

This was... Amazing!

...

Ambers POV

It was irritating and I groaned as Voaz giggled at a flat-as joke that Nathaniel threw at her. My god her my-little-pony laugh was going to drive me up the wall. I'd offer her a bridle next time she whinnies like that.

So I got them together finally. It didnt take much, which was both pathetic and a relief. Now all I had to do was sow the seeds of vicious lies and see what little Voaz's rock star bestie thought of this little arrangement...

Hahahaha ha ... SHOOT! I'm starting to laugh like her! Darn little.. URRRGH!

To be continued...


End file.
